Don't leave me
by JnRfan
Summary: It sets after 1003 but I can't say anything more! Just read it and find out! It's a JnR fic! Please R
1. A New Beginning

Hi! This my newest fic. I just came up with this idea after I read the script of 1003. I was really sad that the thing between Joey and Rachel is over. So, this fic sets right after the end of 1003. I hope you will enjoy it. Oh, and I don't own them.  
  
Don't leave me  
  
Chapter 1 - A New Beginning  
  
Rachel lay in her bed sleeping. She dreamed about the events of the past day. How she and Joey broke up. She woke up, as she heard Emma crying. Rachel went to her, to see if Emma was okay. She was okay and she wasn't the one who was crying. She went into the living room and noticed that the sound was coming from Joey's room. So she went quietly into his room.  
  
She saw him crying on his bed. His body was shivering. It seemed like he couldn't bear the brake up. Rachel didn't want to see him like that. She went over to him and shook him a little. He looked at her with bloodshot eyes. He wiped away the tears and sat on the bed. Rachel joined him.  
  
"Hey, Joey. Why are you crying?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.  
  
"The last day was supposed to be a great day. But everything went wrong. And then you had to broke things up between us. That was to much for me." He said nearly whispering.  
  
"See, Joey, it didn't worked out." She said.  
  
"You didn't even gave it a try." He whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind! But let me tell you this Rachel, I love. I love you so much. More than everything and you know that."  
  
"Joey, I love you too, but--" she said, but was cut off by Joey.  
  
"Then why the brake up? There was no need for that!" he said, sounding more serious. "Joey, I--" she said, but was cut off by Joey again.  
  
"Rachel, then why don't we give our relationship another try. And this time it will work out. I promise you!" he said, looking in her eyes.  
  
"Joey, I don't know. Let me think about it." she said, going towards the door.  
  
"Rachel!" he said and Rachel turned around to face Joey. He just grabbed and kissed her. She kissed back and the kiss became more passionate. Rachel pulled away for air. She looked at him with happiness in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep. Good night, Joey." She said and kissed his cheek.  
  
"But you can sleep here." Joey suggested and smiled.  
  
"Joey. I'd love to, you know. But I have to think about our relationship. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams." she said and left.  
  
"Good night." He whispered and went back to bed and fell asleep.  
  
Rachel went back in her and looked after Emma. She was still asleep. Rachel went to her bed and fell asleep.  
  
In the next morning Joey woke up early. He took a shower and made breakfast for Rachel. He went with a tray in her room. She was awake. He bend over and put the tray in front of her on her bed.  
  
"Morning!" Joey said with a smile.  
  
"Morning, honey. You're so sweet." She replied. Joey sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" he asked.  
  
"I. um . Yeah I have." she smiled.  
  
"So, what is your decision? Is it positive for me?" he grinned.  
  
"I'm quite sure that you'll love my decision!" she said, holding his hand. "Then you can tell me!" he offered.  
  
"Later baby." she said, obvious flirting with him.  
  
"Okay, so, how you doin'?" he said in his sexy voice. Rachel just grinned and kissed him passionately. Joey stood up, smiled a last time at her and left the room. Rachel ate her breakfast.  
  
Later she came dressed out of her room and found Joey sitting on a stool at the counter, reading something. She sneaked over to him and hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. Joey turned to see Rachel, the love of his life.  
  
"So, do you want me to tell your decision now?" he smiled.  
  
"Okay. I thought a lot about what we talked in the night and what you said. You were right, I didn't gave us a try. And you were also right, because the brake up wasn't necessary. And I love you. So, let's give our relationship another try." she said with some tears in her eyes.  
  
Joey just grinned and moved closer to her and kissed her deeply.  
  
"I love you!" Joey said after that amazing kiss.  
  
"I love you too!" Rachel said and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to go over to Chandler and Monica to have real breakfast?" he asked. Rachel just nodded and so they went over.  
  
I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon! Please READ & REVIEW! Thanks. 


	2. Seeing The Truth

And here's my second chapter of this fic. I hope you like it. And like you can guess, I don't own anybody of them.  
  
Don't leave me  
  
Chapter 2 - Seeing the truth  
  
Chandler and Monica were sitting at the kitchen table, having breakfast. Then Joey and Rachel came in.  
  
"Hey morning you two!" Chandler greeted them. Joey and Rachel sat down beside Chandler and Monica.  
  
"Morning!" they said.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Monica asked.  
  
"Nothing. Probably just hang out. Why?" Rachel replied.  
  
"Well, we thought about spending the day together and watch movies in the evening." Chandler said and Monica nodded.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea!" Joey said looking over to Rachel who nodded.  
  
Then Phoebe and Ross came in and greeted everybody. They also sat down at the table on a chair.  
  
"So, what are you up today?" Ross asked.  
  
"We thought about spending the day together. Just the six of us and in the evening we could watch some movies." Monica answered.  
  
"I like that idea!" Phoebe responds.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Ross said.  
  
They spent the most time of the day at Monica and Chandler's. Only Ross and Phoebe left to fetch some videos. They got some love story movies, romances and some action movies which were obvious chosen by Ross.  
  
"What are we gonna watch?" Monica asked.  
  
"I like this one!" Rachel hold up one of the videos.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Chandler said and everybody looked at him, because it was a love story.  
  
As they watched the movie, Rachel was snuggled in Joey's arms on the couch where Chandler and Monica watched the movie in the same position. Ross sat in the armchair and Phoebe sat on the ottoman. Everybody was quite and watched the movie. But Ross was sunk in his thoughts. He thought about Rachel and Joey. But mostly about Rachel and himself. Why was she with Joey? Ross and Rachel were meant for each other, they are lobsters. And there is Emma. They have a baby together. Emma needs a family. But why did he thought about Rachel? He always thought that he was over her and ready for new relationships. It was obvious that Ross had still strong feelings for Rachel and they would probably never leave.  
  
On the next day Ross went to Rachel and Joey's. He had to talk with her. When he reached the door he knocked. Rachel opened the door and let him in.  
  
"Hey, Ross, what's up?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Is Joey here?" he asked.  
  
"No, why?" she replied.  
  
"Like I thought!" he said.  
  
"Ross, what's the matter?"  
  
"I think I do have bad news for you!" he said softly.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked nervous.  
  
"About Joey!" Ross said and Rachel looked at him in disbelief.  
  
That was chapter 2. Did you liked it? I really hope so! I know it was a short chapter! Please leave a review. Thank you! 


	3. The Intrigue

And here's another new chapter! Enjoy reading it. And I don't own 'Friends'.  
  
Don't leave me  
  
Chapter 3 - The Intrigue  
  
"I think I do have bad news for you!" he said softly.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked nervous.  
  
"About Joey!" Ross said and Rachel looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I saw him making out with another woman. I'm sorry Rachel!" he said and looked at her while tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"What? Where?" she sobbed.  
  
"In Central Park."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About an half an hour ago."  
  
"But he just wanted to go to a supermarket and get us some food." she cried.  
  
"Then he obviously lied to you."  
  
"I can't believe that!" she cried and Ross hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ross said and kissed her forehead. "What are you going to do?" he continued.  
  
"I don't know. I just need to be alone and think." she said.  
  
"Okay. And if you want to talk you can always come to me, okay?" he said and Rachel nodded. As he headed for the door, he stopped as he hears his name called. He turned around and saw Rachel now sitting on a chair.  
  
"Thank you for telling me!" she said.  
  
"You're welcome" Ross answered and left.  
  
After Ross left, Rachel started crying immediately. She ran into her room and threw herself on her bed. How could he do this to her? She thought, he loved her. Wasn't he happy in this relationship? Had Rachel did something wrong?  
  
"Rachel?" he heard him calling her name. He was home. Joey was home.  
  
Rachel took all her courage and went into the living room, where Joey set down the groceries he bought. Rachel stared at him, with anger in her eyes. Joey looked at her questioning.  
  
"Rachel?" he asked hesitant.  
  
"Why?" she suddenly yelled at him and he winced at the sound of her voice.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why have you done this to me?" she yelled again.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled back at her.  
  
"You should know it the best."  
  
"Rachel, what is going on here?"  
  
"So, tell me. What was her name and how was she?"  
  
"Whose name?"  
  
"The name of the women, you know!"  
  
"I don't know anything!"  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know you cheated on me!" she yelled very loud.  
  
"What?" he asked with a high-pitched voice. "I never cheated on you and I would never do that to you! How could you even think of that? Don't you trust me?" he whispered as tears rolled down his face.  
  
"I know you're a good actor, but don't lie to me!" she said angry.  
  
"Rachel. I love you and I would never cheat on you!" he said.  
  
"I don't believe you! I hate you Joey Tribbiani!" and with that she stormed in tears out of the apartment. Joey put himself in the Barcalounger and burst out into tears. He couldn't believe what just minutes ago ad happened. Rachel blamed him on cheating on her. Where did she had this thought from. He would never cheat on her. Never.  
  
Rachel came into Monica and Chandler's apartment. They were sitting on the couch. Rachel slammed the door behind so that Monica and Chandler noticed her.  
  
"Oh my god, Rachel!" Monica said and hugged her friend.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Joey cheated on me!" she sobbed.  
  
"What? But he would never do that!" Chandler blurted out.  
  
"He said the same." Rachel said.  
  
"Wherefrom do you know that? Did you saw him?" Monica asked.  
  
"No, Ross told me!" Rachel said. Suddenly Joey stormed in.  
  
"Rachel, who told you that I should have cheated on you?" he asked.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just answer my question!" Joey said.  
  
"Okay, Ross told me!" she answered "Why?"  
  
"Ross!" he talked to himself . "Ross!" he repeated with hatred in his voice, as he left the apartment.  
  
"What was that?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Do you think he's going to do something stupid?" Monica asked hesitant.  
  
Yay, I finished Chapter 3 of this fic. If you liked it, then please leave a review! Thanks. 


	4. Think about it

Here we go again! This is another new chapter. I don't know how many may follow. Well, it's a surprise. Enjoy this chapter and as you know I don't own them all. And sorry it took me so long, I just forgot about it. And I'm also sorry that it's short.  
  
Don't leave me  
  
Chapter 4 – Think about it  
  
"Ross!" he talked to himself . "Ross!" he repeated with hatred in his voice, as he left the apartment.  
  
"What was that?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Do you think he's going to do something stupid?" Monica asked hesitant.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Never mind." Monica said and sat on the couch again.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. See you later guys." Rachel said and left.  
  
"What did you mean with 'doing something stupid'?" Chandler asked as he sat beside Monica.  
  
"Maybe Joey takes revenge for Ross telling Rachel." she said simply.  
  
"Oh. You think so?"  
  
"I said maybe. I don't know. Do you think he really cheated on her? They seemed to be so happy together."  
  
"Honestly? He would never cheat on Rachel. She is the women he truly loves." Chandler said and Monica nodded.  
  
Meanwhile Joey was standing in front of Ross' door. He knocked and Ross opened. He greeted him like nothing ever happened.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Ross greeted him.  
  
"Don't you 'Hey Joey' me. I know you told Rachel the crap that I've cheated on her. And she's believing it. What have you done and why have you done it? Are you jealous of me being with her. Is it that?" Joey said angry.  
  
"I never told Rachel something like that."  
  
"Then how come, she said that you told her?" Joey asked.  
  
"I... I... Okay I told her!"  
  
"Okay. Then I've just one question." He said and Ross nodded. "Why? Why have you done that? You know that it's not true. I would never cheat on her. I love her!" he continued.  
  
"I... I don't know. I think I still have feelings for her and I wanted her to come back to me." Ross answered Joey's question.  
  
"But you knew she was with me. So you made up this whole story of me cheating on her, that she would come back to you. You truly believed that?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Let me tell you something Ross. You had your chance. Actually you had two chances, but you used neither of them. And now I have or better, I had my chance, thanks to you, pal. Maybe she doesn't give me a second chance. Are you lucky now?" Joey yelled.  
  
"But maybe I get a third chance."  
  
"Don't you get it? There will be no more chance for you and you screwed everything else between her and me up. So could you please tell her the truth?"  
  
"Why would I? She should be with me, not with you!" Ross said angry.  
  
"What? Are you nuts? Weren't you listening what I just said? And right now I really want to kick your ass and beat the hell out of you, but I won't do it, not yet!" Joey suddenly yelled at him.  
  
"I--" but Ross was cut off by Joey.  
  
"You know what? I'm going. This makes no sense to me." Joey said and left.  
  
Rachel sat in Central Perk on the orange couch as Joey suddenly came in. Rachel wanted to leave but Joey held her arm.  
  
"We need to talk, please!" he begged and sat down. Rachel sat also down.  
  
"Okay. I'll give you one minute." she said.  
  
"Rachel, I have never cheated on you and I would never risk that great relationship we had, for another women. Rachel, I love you. I really do. I was talking to Ross that day and he told me, that he made this whole story up, so that you would go back to him. Please think about everything and let me know what you think." Joey said and left. He went back to his and Rachel's home. He was tired, so he went straight to his room and let himself fell on the bed. He was asleep within minutes.  
  
That's chapter four. I hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know what you think. You also can tell me, how the story should go on. See you... 


End file.
